The present technique used in the different theft-proofing mechanisms and devices which have been used are preferably studied for having hidden current cut out microswitches to prevent unwanted activation of the starter, there being others in which the steering wheel is dismantled and taken away by the user, thus preventing driving, but in many cases these means turn out to be inefficient due to the thieves' skill in finding them.